On the Wings of Hatred
by karazysaiyajinprincess
Summary: Trunks appears in the night to destroy the androids once and for all... but things don't exactly go as planned. 18/T, A/U. Chapter 4 now up! R&R... or else. DAMN BULMA!


Juuhachi turned her head to the side a little bit, avoiding those piercing eyes, so gentle that it didn't seem like it could be the same warrior she'd fought so many times, yet simultaneously they held the fires of his saiyajin heritage… no she couldn't look at those eyes. Though, even as she stared at the floor beside them, she felt them piercing into her asking for a response, a response she didn't know the answer to.

p

"Trunks.. I"

p

Juuhachi gasped lightly as she felt his arms wrap around her body, pulling her against his muscled chest. She felt his finger against her lips, hushing her. Her eyes found those of the man in front of her; his crystalline blue eyes met hers the look in them caused her to gasp. His strong hands slowly started to move up and down her body, one fell behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft at first in some way… but after just a few seconds of that kiss she felt his tongue press against her lips and into her mouth.

p

Quickly, the softness of that kiss quickly turned to passion, his grip on her body became harder, as did something else. With swift eagerness Juuhachi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. With some effort, she pulled back away from him, he didn't look up to meet her eyes, his lips just went directly to her neck, he managed to find the same place where he bit her last time, but now he licked along the wound. Juuhachi bit back a small moan as his lips caressed the soft skin of her neck, sending tingles up and down her spine.

p

"Trunks" we have to go somewhere else" she whispered softly, still not believing what she was saying, or that any of this was actually happening. Thinking to herself that it had to be some sort of crazy dream, or maybe a nightmare.

p

His lips moved from her neck with a strange abruptness. His blue eyes stared into her own, not just at them, into them, the way he looked at her was giving her the creeps, almost like he could see into what was left of her soul. He nodded slightly and grunted a bit. He moved silently to the window almost pulling her along though it really wasn't needed. He then slipped out the window with graceful ease, though he managed to keep in contact with her the whole time. Juuhachi followed, still not sure why she was doing this.

p

Once they were outside Trunks gathered Juuhachi up into his strong arms, almost like he was afraid that if he took off she would fall if he didn't hold onto her. Slowly he lifted off the ground around her's body, it seemed almost like he thought she would fall if he didn't hold her tightly enough. She chanced a look up at his eyes they were drawn in concentration? Or... confusion? Anger? With who? She bit her lip a bit and just rested her head against his shoulder using her own energy so she wasn't as much of a burden… it was nice to have is arms around her.

p

After a while, she closed her eyes she could hear his heartbeat it seemed to be a little faster than normal for a human, then again he wasn't human, or maybe it was something else. "Trunks" she almost had to yell over the air rushing by "Where are we going?". He slowed a bit, winced and his cheeks reddened a bit before he muttered something and then he looked down at her. She gave him her best mocking smile and he frowned at her.

p

"Umm, I don't really know" he said, half-laughing, she decided that he was cute when he smiled.

p

"Well that's greeaaaat!" she felt like hitting him, like she did with her brother in private when he did something, Well... male. But hitting him could make him react and try to kill her, again. "So where i are /i we going?"

p

"I- I.. umm have an apartment, someplace away from where you and Juunana..."

p

It was her turn to to hush him, she didn't really want to remember who she was with him. What she'd done, who she'd killed, it was the only thing she knew, and she was good at it, but somehow looking at him, she felt more like a monster than she ever had before. It scared her a little bit.

p

"Okay Trunks, we'll go there, to talk?" she said, just above a whisper. Her response was a grunt as he increased his speed again, and changed directions.

p

p

As it turned out, his apartment was a condo on the beach of an island in the middle of the pacific ocean, no wonder it had escaped hers and Juunana's notice. She had to admit, it was very beautiful. From the air she could see that most of the island was covered in jungle with a mountain that dropped off to a cliff at one end and white sand beaches around most of the rest of the island. A few buildings, mostly condos and what looked like restaurants and a few houses dotted the island.

p

Trunks landed in a clearing close to one of the buildings, only a quarter of a mile away or so. This had been his refuge since his mother decided that it was too dangerous to stay at the capsule corp. She lived alone now, or that's what she thought he thought. The thought was still disturbing to him, it really shouldn't have his father died when he was still a baby, it was natural that she have a new... intrest, but it still bugged him.

p

He looked at the woman beside him, who was straitening her hair and seemed to be drinking in the scenery. He always prided himself on being smarter than most other warriors, but that little blond woman made him trip over his own words and pumped his head full of fog. He must sound like such an idiot to her… Frowning a little bit, he reached out to her, holding out his hand. Those icy eyes fell on him again, sending shivers up his spine. A lock of blond hair fell into her eyes as she saw his hand and she seemed to hesitated... I that's not like the Juuhachigou I know, not at all like her... no... I won't think of her like that, this is going to work, I can't think of her like that. /I

p

After that momentary hesitation, a small smile spread across the lips of the artificial beauty and she took his hand. 


End file.
